


Excerpts From "Truck4Truck"

by notthedevil



Category: Original Work, Vehicles (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: In-Universe Fanfic, M/M, Whatever The Car Equivalent Is Of Anal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: Truck fandom sometimes disagrees about what exactly a truck is and is not, but one writer follows their heart. And google.
Relationships: Original Male Pick Up Truck/Original Male Van, Truck/Another Truck - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Excerpts From "Truck4Truck"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoverSnapper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverSnapper/gifts).



> I would just like to say that I'm not sorry for this. In fact, you're welcome.

**Fandom:** Trucks 

**Relationships:** Pickup Truck/Van 

**Characters:** Pickup Truck, Van 

**Freeforms:** Truck4Truck, No Beta We Die Like Men, Vehicle Anal, Gas Cum, Oil Job Lube 

**Notes:** Before people show up in the comments bitching about me tagging this Truck4Truck I want you to look at this: 

Google has spoken and would never lead me astray! 

[...] 

Van flashes his headlights and slowly backs into place. His doors slowly roll open and his interior lights turn on. 

It's not like Pickup Truck has never seen a van with its door open before, but this is different. It's _Van_ opening his doors and flashing all of his lights — it makes Pickup Truck want to turn his high beams on. Could he just sit in this parking spot for the next hour and watch Van instead of getting on with his day? Would Van notice? Would Van notice... _and like it?_

But...no. No, Pickup Truck has things to do today. Heavily-laden with regrets, he pulls out of the parking lot and gets on with his day. Maybe next time. 

[...] 

Vans have large rear ends and Van is no different — his rear end is just as big as Pick Up's entire cab, and it has a large door that can open wide. Pick Up has caught himself watching that big rear-end a lot over the weeks, and now he has the chance to rear up on his back wheels, spin his front wheels, unsheath, and mount Van's rear end while Van, below him, begs for it and twitches his wipers on and off. 

Pick Up could smell immediately at the start of their date that Van had gone and gotten his oil changed for their date, and now he can _feel_ it as he slides deep into Van's tight entrance smoothly and soon both of them have creaking suspensions and revving engines, the air inside the garage becoming hazy with their exhaust. 

"Deeper," Van demands, bucking his rear end. " _Harder_!" 

Pick Up feels like if he goes any harder or deeper he'll start falling apart at the lugnuts but he's lucky Van ever even winked headlights in his direction, let alone came home with him. Gas pumping hot and heavy through his pipes, he knows he has to try his best to satisfy Van if he wants this one night stand to go any farther than this. 

[...] 

This, Pickup Truck decided, was the best possible end to a long day: him and Van alone together under the carport, sheltered from the rain. Their engines cool down, components contracting with soft ticking noises, and Pick Up has never been so content as he is now, knowing the gas he'd pumped into Van will keep him warm for days and hopefully coming back for more. 


End file.
